Courage and Hope
by The Emcee
Summary: Without hope there would be no courage. And without courage there would be no hope. Oneshot. Slash. Taikeru (Tai/TK)


Title: Courage and Hope

Author: The Emcee

Rating: M

Pairing: Taikeru (Taichi/Takeru)

Summary: Without hope there would be no courage. And without courage there would be no hope.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I've been watching Digimon a lot lately and I've also been reading some stories on it as well. I like Tai and TK together; they fit well, me thinks, given their crests, and they're a cute and hot pairing. So I decided to write this. This is set when TK is at least 18, to be safe you know, so no hate. R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

"_Courage: the most important of all the virtues because without courage, you can't practice any other virtues consistently." – Maya Angelou_

**~…~**

Tanned hands caressed smooth, pale skin, causing the young blonde to inhale softly. Soft lips pressed hot kissed to his neck and he shivered deliciously every time a gentle nip followed a kiss. Tai's strong legs parted TK's thighs and he surged gently forward, brushing his manhood against the blonde's. A loud moan escaped the blonde's sweet mouth and Tai grinned against his neck before he sealed his lips over TK's. The kiss was slow and sweet, romantic and passionate, fierce and possessive. It was everything that Tai was and so much more. Regardless of how many times they've kissed like this or made love like this, it was ageless, timeless, something that couldn't be touched, not when it remained embedded forever in their hearts.

"T-Tai!" TK gasped quietly.

Even when in the throes of passion and love, the blonde was gentle and sweet and innocent. Or perhaps that was just how Tai saw him even after all these years. As a seven year old boy, TK had been gentle and sweet and innocent with a heart of gold and with just as much passion and love as any of the other Digidestined. Now, at eighteen years old, over a decade later, he hadn't changed. He had matured, of course, but he was still the same underneath it all. Tai saw that along with all of the changes the blonde went through both physically and mentally.

Maybe it was because of what TK represented, what with being the personification of hope. Or maybe it was just a natural attraction that neither of them could fight even if they tried. Regardless, the older they both got, the stronger the attraction grew. Tai knew that, at first, TK's attachment to him was due to Matt being a thick headed jerk at the time and not the best big brother in the world. It seemed almost natural that TK would find someone else to idolize and look up to. Even when Matt straightened everything out, TK still held Tai in awe. That awe and respect grew to a deep friendship and then that friendship grew into a powerful love that no one could break, not even Matt. Not that Matt had tried or anything; all he did when he found out that Tai was dating TK was imply (aka threaten) that if he did anything to hurt TK, his goggles would become a permanent fixture in his cranium.

When one actually thought about it, it made perfect sense, Tai and TK getting together, just like it made sense that Matt and Sora were together. Courage and hope fit as nicely together and friendship and love. They go hand in hand. Without hope, there would be no courage and without courage, there would be no hope. Like two sides of a coin, one couldn't have one without the other. So perhaps it was destiny that Tai and TK fell in love. Either way, Tai didn't delve too deep into thinking about it. How could he when he had such a precious treasure like TK to think about? Compared to TK, overthinking about destiny and fate didn't seem that important. Besides, it always gave Tai a headache.

"Tai…" TK practically whine and it caused Tai to grin against his lips. Mischievous brown eyes met fierce blue ones and the older one knew what his lover was going to say before he even said it. "Stop teasing! I need you, please!"

That was all Tai needed to hear to get him to give up (not that he was fighting too hard to resist of course). With a gentle ease that had come naturally to him, almost as though he were created for it, Tai slid into TK's tight, warm body. They both groaned loudly in pleasure and relief at being one once again. It always seemed so natural, so right, whenever they made love; it was as though their bodies melted away and they become one entity, one essence created out of courage and hope. Always together, always one, always in perfect balance and harmony. TK's calm and gentle personality complimented and balanced out Tai's bold and brash behavior perfectly and that only proved that they were meant to be together in Tai's mind.

And when they both came, it was as if they dissolved into each other. Everything around them faded into nothing. There were no sounds beyond the pants and cries they made; there was nothing else to see aside from each other; nothing mattered but the two of them and that moment. It was beautiful and perfect and glorious in each and every way Tai could think of. And it was a moment that was timeless and would replay over and over again until one or both of them faded from this world.

"Tai," TK panted softly as they lay in bed. Tai nuzzled the blonde's neck affectionately, his arms wrapped possessively and protectively around his lover's smaller body.

"Yeah? What is it?" Tai asked him. He pressed a kiss to TK's neck and was rewarded with a delicious shiver that caused his manhood to twitch in anticipation.

"Let's do that again," TK said. "It was even better than the last time." And that was saying something because last time had been magnificent as well. Tai chuckled and smiled before he raised his head and pressed a slow, languid kiss to the blonde's petal soft lips.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Tai said.

It was three o'clock in the morning. TK had classes in four hours and Tai had work, but neither of them cared about that or about how tired they might be. All that they cared about was one another and how perfectly they fit now and would fit forever more. Because they were courage and hope and they wouldn't be whole without each other.

**~…~**

"_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul – and sings the tunes without the words – and never stops at all." – Emily Dickinson_

**~…~**


End file.
